


Holiday Kissies

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, its mostly just jongtae lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Jonghyun just wants to kiss people. People deserve kisses. He has a daily kiss quota that he never really gets to reach normally because normally if he went around kissing people’s cheeks it would be fucking weird. At least now with the mistletoe he has an excuse.tumblr





	Holiday Kissies

Jonghyun thinks that this, by far, is the best thing that’s ever happened to him since he moved into his college dorm. He thought he reached his top point that time he and Jinki threw a cupcake decorating party one time and like half the block dropped by to play with the sprinkles and everyone was nice and happy, but this definitely surpasses that. Nothing could be better than the way Minho sighs heavily as Jonghyun creeps up next to him as he grabs a water bottle from their mini fridge. **  
**

“Mistletoe,” Jonghyun singsongs, getting to his tiptoes and placing a gentle little kissie upon Minho’s cheek. Minho lets him, then shakes his head with a mixture of exasperation and fondness. Jonghyun bounces the rest of the way into the kitchen for his breakfast. This is the best idea he’s ever had. He takes care to not touch the poky edge of the mistletoe leaf as he fixes his hat up straighter on his head.

“You are just… super gay,” Minho tells him. Jonghyun gives him a thumbs up over his bowl. He is extremely super gay and he loves it. And he loves how his dormmates let him be super gay like this with only a small amount of complaining. He just wants to kiss people. People deserve kisses. He has a daily kiss quota that he never really gets to reach normally because normally if he went around kissing people’s cheeks it would be fucking weird. At least now with the mistletoe he has an excuse.

As he’s pouring milk into his cereal Jinki comes shuffling around the corner; Jonghyun’s smile grows twice as large. Another person to kiss. He taps his feet pleasantly on the tile as he waits for Jinki to sit with his own cereal. He hands Jinki the milk, and when Jinki reaches for it, Jonghyun takes his hand and kisses the back of it happily. Jinki rolls his eyes when Jonghyun hands him the milk.

“I could’ve just jerked off with that hand,” he says. Jonghyun snorts.

“You know I know you only jerk off every night at 9:27 exactly,” he says. “You know I can hear you.” They might have separate rooms, but it’s not like the walls are soundproof. Jinki just grumbles at him and eats his cereal.

“Anyway, later,” Minho says, waving halfheartedly at them before he leaves the dorm for his early classes. Jonghyun waves back cheerily; Jinki kind of mumbles something that could be a goodbye. He’s always so fucked up in the mornings. Jonghyun thinks he’ll give him an extra kissie when he’s done with his cereal. It probably won’t pep him up, but it’ll make Jonghyun feel better anyway.

He tugs his phone out of his pocket to check his Neko Atsume cats while he eats. Minho just left, Jinki is here, Kibum already left for whatever the fuck it is that he does in the mornings, and that leaves Taemin, who should be grumbling out of bed in another hour or two for his daily noon breakfast of poptarts and Sunny D.

Jonghyun takes Jinki’s bowl to wash for him in exchange for a kissie on the cheek, smiling bright and bubbly at Jinki as he shuffles back to his room to actually get ready for his day. He leaves the dorm after another half an hour for his music class, but Jonghyun is too comfortable and bundled up on the couch already to kiss him goodbye. Oh, well. He’ll kiss him hello when he comes back later. For now, he plugs his headphones into his laptop and finds some music to listen to while he edits his essay on the societal connotations of fuckboys telling women to smile.

Taemin and Kibum both arrive in the living room at the same time; Kibum bright and pretty from the door and Taemin grumpy and mussed from the hallway. Jonghyun grins as he glances between the both of them. They’re so cute. Everyone he knows is so cute. He gives both a little wave as they head to the kitchen, and then again when they come out. Kibum invites himself politely onto the cushion next to Jonghyun’s with a healthy little sandwich; Taemin slumps into the space on Jonghyun’s other side with his poptarts. Jonghyun chuckles softly as Kibum reaches for the remote on the coffee table.

“Kiss?” he asks softly, nudging Kibum’s side. Kibum rolls his eyes, but presents his cheek for Jonghyun anyway. Jonghyun smiles bright as he brushes his lips gently over his skin. Then he turns to Taemin, smiling a little sadly. “Kiss?” he asks again, except this time it’s less expectant and more hopeful. Taemin gives him what he’s pretty sure is an apologetic grumble and shakes his head, and Jonghyun shrugs. “Okay,” he hums.

Taemin doesn’t like the kisses. He’s not mean about it and neither is Jonghyun; Taemin told him, very politely, that he wasn’t comfortable with that kind of affection. Jonghyun respects that. Still, though. It’s one less person to kissie up on. And Taemin definitely has the cutest cheeks out of all four of his dormmates. He won’t lie and say that he’s not a little disappointed. But, whatever. He’s not gonna go making Taemin feel gross just because he wants to flounce around with his mistletoe hat all day.

Something that confuses him about Taemin, though, is how he won’t let Jonghyun kiss him, but he still wiggles close, links his arm with Jonghyun’s, and nuzzles his shoulder. Like, he might be wrong, but Jonghyun is pretty sure this is more affectionate than a little kiss. He’s not complaining or anything; he likes when Taemin snuggles him. He’s just. Confused, is all. But he doesn’t bring it up, figures there’s some explanation that makes sense in Taemin’s brain so he doesn’t need to bother him. Taemin sips his Sunny D through a straw as he blinks blearily at Kibum’s noon fashion program, rubbing his cheek on Jonghyun’s sweater and squeezing him gently. Jonghyun sighs contentedly as he scrolls all the way back to the top of his essay to read through it again.

Kibum leaves again after fixing himself something up to cook for dinner later that they’re all going to be jealous about because he never shares. A little later after that Taemin grumbles and asks Jonghyun what day it is. When Jonghyun tells him that it’s Thursday, he sighs and slouches off of the couch, leaving poptart crumbs on the cushions. A little while later, he comes shuffling down the hallway in a less wrinkled shirt and his bag slung over his shoulder.

“See you after class,” he hums, waving over his shoulder.

“Bye,” Jonghyun says back. He pouts at his laptop screen when the door shuts behind Taemin. His cheeks were extra cute today.

He doesn’t have any classes today so he spends most of the day on the couch, bundled up on his own the entire time except for when he drags himself to his room for a little bit to lift some weights. He’s been skipping his jogs lately and needs to do something to stay relatively in shape. He comes back down to flop over the couch again just in time for Jinki to return from his classes. Jonghyun diverts his course immediately, fluttering over to his dormmate and pressing a little kiss to his cheek. Jinki shakes his head fondly and pokes him in the tummy.

“You’re not even wearing your hat,” he says. Jonghyun gasps softly, reaching up to feel the top of his head. Jinki is right. It must have fallen off when he took a little nap earlier. He scuttles back to the couch and finds it buried in his blankets, grabs it, smooths out the wrinkles, and puts it back on top of his head. Then he slinks back up to Jinki where he’s making himself some toast in the kitchen.

When he opens his mouth to tell Jinki that he needs to kiss him again because the first time obviously didn’t count, he realizes that he really doesn’t want to say words right now. That happens sometimes. Instead, he puts his hands on Jinki’s shoulder and bounces a little, hoping he gets the hint. Jinki snorts but offers his cheek up anyway. Jonghyun beams as he presses his lips to the skin. Nice.

“Did Minho eat all my blueberry jelly again?” Jinki grumbles then, rustling in the little box of jelly packets stolen from various restaurants around campus he put in the mini fridge. Jonghyun shrugs, pats his shoulder sympathetically, and goes back to his blanket cocoon. He hears Jinki grumbling through strawberry jelly and watches him head to his room to start his work, amused. Minho and Kibum come back at the same time a few hours later like usual on Thursday because they have the same business class. Minho accepts Jonghyun’s kiss and gives him some fries and an orange from the cafeteria, and Kibum accepts the kiss and swats at Jonghyun when he tries to steal some of his stirfry bits while he’s cooking.

Taemin comes home later than everyone else, like usual, looking wide awake and ready to slouch on the couch and research his plants with shitty infomercials on the tv until four in the morning like usual. Jonghyun smiles softly at him and wiggles more into his corner of the couch, gratefully accepting the star-shaped chicken nuggets Taemin offers him from a greasy paper bag. He thinks it’s probably not a good thing that Taemin and Minho notice how often he forgets to eat and try to compensate for it, but whatever. He’s just glad they don’t make him feel bad about it and never buy him anything expensive.

“I saw a turkey today,” Taemin says as he tugs his laptop out of his bag and leans over the back of the couch to jam his charger into the wall. “Like, a real life turkey. Just walking across the amphitheatre.” He makes a little walking motion with his hand, and also a little wiggly motion under his chin with his fingers, which Jonghyun assumes to mean the turkey’s wattle. He laughs a soft, incredulous laugh, wanting to show that he’s impressed and amused by this story but still not feeling the whole speaking thing. He doesn’t know what’s so funny about the wild turkeys that show up on their campus sometimes but he loves them. Taemin’s lips quirk up at his approval and he starts tapping away on his laptop.

Jonghyun follows suit, returning to the third essay he’s edited today. He’s only just starting it, but he feels like he’s not going to finish it tonight. Tonight seems to be one of those rare nights where his insomnia doesn’t hate him; he can't guarantee that he’ll sleep through the night, but he thinks he’ll get a couple hours soon easily. He stays up for another while to do as much of this essay now rather than later, enjoying Taemin’s silent company.

Eventually, after his vision blurs for the seventh time while typing, he sighs and shuts his laptop down. He’s definitely not finishing this tonight. He wiggles to his feet and stretches, smiling at Taemin when he looks up at him curiously.

“Nighty night,” he hums quietly, gathering up his blankies and his laptop and shuffling to his room. He hears rustling behind him and assumes it’s just Taemin slouching down to take up the whole couch like he usually does. How cute. He really wants to go kiss his cute face goodnight, but he doesn’t really mind not being able to. He doesn’t want to go to the trouble of shuffling all the way back in there to ask.

It’s when he’s trying to push his bedroom door open as quietly as possible that he feels a tug on his sleeve. He turns, curious, to find Taemin standing there, one hand clenching at his side, the other playing with his sweater collar.

“Hey, um,” Taemin says, and takes a step closer. Jonghyun takes half a step back and looks up; Taemin is suddenly very close. Very close, very warm, very much leaning forward….

When their lips first touch, despite how slow Taemin was, despite how much time he gave Jonghyun to process it, he’s still too tired to respond for the first few seconds. Taemin pulls back with his own lip between his teeth, his lashes long and pretty shadows on his face in the near darkness. He looks worried, like he thinks he made a mistake; Jonghyun blinks, licks his lips, tastes strawberry chapstick. This time, Taemin lifts his hand to Jonghyun’s neck, big and warm and soft, before he kisses him again.

Jonghyun reacts this time; he kisses back slowly, sloppily, still in a sleepy daze but still pro from all the practise he’s had. It lasts for a while, at least a few minutes, but Jonghyun isn’t counting. He’s feeling. Feeling the plushness of Taemin’s mouth against his, the warm breaths puffed against his upper lip, the wetness of Taemin’s lips, the steadiness of the hand he curls into Jonghyun’s collar and the fingers that thread through the hair at the back of his neck. He’s a little breathless as Taemin continues to move their mouths together in his doorway. This is some kiss.

When Taemin pulls back again, he’s breathless himself, lips staying parted as his eyes open just halfway.

“Goodnight, Jonghyun,” he whispers, and then all of a sudden he’s gone, retreated back to the couch and left Jonghyun standing in the doorway to his room, dazed and alone and suddenly cold. He brings a hand up to touch his fingers to his bottom lip. It feels kind of tingly.

Jonghyun stays there for another minute or two, just standing, before he blinks slowly and realizes that he should probably get into bed. He closes the door quietly behind him and falls into bed, bundling up in his blankets and last night’s pajamas and passing out.

In the afternoon, after he’s given the other three their mistletoe kisses and gotten ready for his music design class in twenty minutes, he’s trying to carefully nestle his laptop into the folded up blanket he has in his bag. He really should go out and get a laptop case, but those cost like. Money. He doesn’t have that shit. Taemin comes shuffling down for his poptarts and orange juice while he’s still struggling, so he just shoves it in haphazardly and slinks into the kitchen with him.

He doesn’t think Taemin has even noticed him, to he honest. He’s always so super fucked up when he wakes up. Jonghyun waits for him to push his poptarts into the toaster, then puts gentle hands on his waist to turn him around. Taemin does clumsily, with a little hum; when he sees that it’s Jonghyun, his lips curve into a little smile.

“Hi,” he mumbles.

“Hi,” Jonghyun says back. He leans forward slowly. He’s not as tired and out of it as he was last night, but he’s still hesitant, still cautious, still not really sure of where Taemin stands. Taemin leans the last centimeter forward and connects their mouths himself. Aha. That means yes.

Their kiss is just as slow as last night’s except much more coordinated. Taemin’s mouth tastes like gross morning breath instead of a strawberry milkshake like last time, but Jonghyun doesn’t think he cares. Not when Taemin’s hands come up to cup his jaw and angle him better into it.

He’s not entirely sure how long they stand there making out. They only stop when Taemin’s poptarts pop up and startle the both of them. Jonghyun counts himself lucky neither of them bit the other’s lips off when they jumped and shares a breathy laugh with Taemin before he turns to get his breakfast. He moves to the fridge while Taemin is cautiously moving his hot poptarts to a napkin, getting the Sunny D out for him and pouring a glass.

“I thought you said you weren’t comfortable with kisses,” he says as he hands it over. Taemin takes a sip, then slouches down at the kitchen table. Jonghyun takes the seat next to him and props his chin in his hand.

“I said with ‘that kind of affection,’” he mumbles. “Like the just because cheek kissies. I like my kisses to mean something.” He breaks all of the lovely golden brown crusts off of his poptarts to eat last like he usually does. Jonghyun raises his brows.

“So what did that kiss mean?” he asks. “Did it mean you wanna be my boyfriend or something?”

“Mmm,” Taemin hums. He pulls off a piece of his poptart and hisses when the filling inside burns his finger. “I’m not really sure. Maybe. I think so, yeah. Ask me after class,” he says, sticking his fingertip in his mouth. Jonghyun smiles his widest yet. He’s gonna take that as a pretty solid yes. That’s fucking wonderful. He’s gonna ask Taemin more about what that really entails later, when he’s more awake, but for now, he’s kind of over the moon about it. He loves being someone’s boyfriend, even if it’s not exactly confirmed yet.

“Great,” he smiles. He stands up, steals one of Taemin’s poptart crusts, tilts his chin to kiss him softly on the mouth, and leaves the kitchen, hauling his bag over his shoulder. “See you later, babe,” he calls as he leaves. Taemin mumbles something in reply before the door closes behind Jonghyun and he practically hops down the steps from the dorm. He knew that mistletoe hat would be a good idea.


End file.
